Triumph over Tragedy
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Davis remininces about the time Yolei rejected him during Ken's Championship game, when he broke down in tears in front of Tai and Sora, and when he gives Sora some advice on true love. Daiyako. Some Taiora and a pinch-barely visible-of Sorato. Last fic u


Me: Heyyyyyyyy

Me: Heyyyyyyyy! I don't own Digimon. 

Davis: What would you do if you did?

Me: You don't want to know. This is a Daiyako, with a flashback sequence in Italics. There's mention of Taiora and Sorato in this, but Taiora has precedence over Sorato, though. 

Yolei: YAY! I love Daiyakos. 

Davis: Eh…they're not all bad. 

Yolei: (angry) What do you mean "They're not all bad", hmm? (puts Davis in a headlock) 

Me: (sighs) It amazes me how you two can act like a couple and yet, Yolei and Ken got married at the end of EP. 50. 

Yolei: That wasn't the way the show really ended! Davis and I get married, but those Toei people didn't want Davis letting his marriage get to his head, so they used Ken as a second choice. 

Davis: Personally, I think you could've married Matt, then Sora could've married Tai.

Yolei: (angry; starts choking Davis) Sora and Tai DID get married! Toei just said Sora and Matt got married so all those Taiora fans could lose hope! 

Me: You can't kill Davis, Yolei! 

Davis: (gasps) See…Yolei? 

Me: Wait until after the story's over. 

Davis: WHAAAAAT?! 

****

Digimon 

Triumph over Tragedy

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya muttered some choice words under his breath as he and Miyako "Yolei" Inoue looked after her parents' store for the entire day! He'd had no idea that this was what Yolei had in mind for a celebration when he'd become her boyfriend back in New York. The worst part about it was that she _knew _about it and didn't tell him at all! 

__

"I thought relationships were supposed to be about trust and a show of good judgement! If she can't trust me with something as important as looking after her parents' store, then how can I trust her around other guys? How can I trust her around Ken…?" Davis hid his tears well as he thought of his DNA Digivolving partner-Ken Ichijouji, fellow soccer player, and partly, his main rival for Yolei's affections. Technically, he'd won, but it almost didn't turn out that way…

__

Flashback

Ken's soccer team had made it to the Regional Championships, beating out Davis' team the previous week by just one point. Lucky Davis-he'd kept his head in the game for half the time because he'd been thinking about Yolei and how impressed she'd be if he actually beat_ Ken in a soccer match! Every time Davis and Ken faced off in a match-whether with their teams or one-on-one-Ken managed to come out the winner, even without the power of the Dark Spore! So, Davis figured that he'd go for the same reason the others were going-to cheer Ken on. The problem was that he'd seen Yolei outside of the soccer field with something wrapped in a present. It reminded Davis of the time Yolei's predecessor Sora Takenouchi made some homemade chocolate chip cookies for Matt, one of Davis' predecessors, and Tai, Davis' other predecessor, had asked her if she was free after the concert they were going to, and she'd rejected his offer, saying that she wanted to see if Matt was available first. That had hurt Tai deeply, but he hadn't shown it. Sora would've been hurt that she'd hurt him, so Tai had put on the brave act for her. _

Things had worked out in the end. Tai and Sora were now in a happy relationship, due to her and Yolei's trip to the States to find Tai and Davis. But, back to Davis' situation at the field. For some reason, Veemon wanted to come with Davis. That confused him, because Veemon only tried to go to his games or to T.K.'s basketball games. Shrugging it off, he decided to bring him along anyway. 

"Hey, Yolei! Wait up!" Davis yelled out happily. The purple haired girl turned to him and her cheeks turned pink. Her mouth was turned up in a worried expression. Davis didn't like the look she was giving him. It signified trouble. 

"So, Yolei, are you doing anything after the game? Uh, I didn't want to know! It was T.C.! He was wondering if, uh…if we could all do something together afterward." Davis smiled, hoping Yolei would suggest that they go off alone, but fate seemed to play a cruel trick on the DigiDestines of Courage for this year. 

"No, actually, Ken and I are going to the movies after his game, no matter if they won or lost." Yolei's cheeks turned even redder, worried about Davis' reaction. Davis barely hid his expression of sadness and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"Don't worry about it, Yolei. I'm sure Tai's free for a little one-on-one." At that, Yolei was shocked.

"You're not mad at me Dai?" 

"No! Why would I be mad at you, Yolei? Now get in there and say 'Hey' to Ken for me!" Davis enthusiastically pushed Yolei toward the gate to the field. 

"Thanks, Dai." Yolei smiled a genuine smile as she walked toward the bleachers with Hawkmon by her side. Davis hid his tears well as Tai, Sora and Matt came up by him. 

"I know exactly how you feel, Davis." Tai replied calmly. Sora eyed Tai with a forlorn look on her face. 

"What have I done?" _Sora asked herself sadly as one lone tear slipped down her cheek. Neither Tai nor Matt noticed. _

Davis had to admit it to himself-Ken hadn't done too bad a job. He could've been genuinely happy for him, if he hadn't seen Yolei run up to him, hug him tightly and give him that wrapped present. Ken opened it, and was amazed at it-a miniature trophy! 

"Thank you, Yolei." Ken had truly been touched. Davis broke into a run, stopping only long enough to hand Veemon over to Tai. Davis ran as fast as his feet would allow him to run as the tears came running down his face. He looked up at his destination-the Odaiba Elementary School. Davis ran around to the soccer field and made it inside. A moment later, Tai and Sora came running in, Tai carrying Veemon in his arms, who'd fallen asleep. 

"Davis! Wait up!" Tai yelled out. Davis grimaced as he wiped his tears away and tried to be normal. 

"Hey, guys! What's up?" 

"Quit with the act, Davis! I went through the exact same thing with Sora and Matt, and the best piece of advice I can give you is this: Be happy for her." Tai advised. 

Davis struggled to hide his tears, but he was failing. Sora smiled as she said, "Davis, I think Tai knows what's right on some occasions. I know he'd agree with me on this one: It's okay to cry sometimes." 

The former DigiDestined of Courage, Friendship and Miracles broke down and cried on Tai and Sora's shoulders. 

"Why'd she have to choose Ken? Sure, Ken's a great soccer player and he's famous. He could have any girl-any girl at all! So why does it have to be Yolei?" Davis sobbed sadly.

"I ask myself that question everyday, Davis. Of course, different people have hurt me, but it's the same in every way." Tai replied as he passed his successor over to Sora, put the sleeping Veemon on the grass, turned and left. Sora shook with sadness as she allowed herself to cry on Davis' shoulder, remembering that fateful Christmas time at Matt's concert.

"He told me he wasn't mad at me! Was he lying to me, or to himself?" 

After tears had been shed by Davis, Sora and Tai-after he'd left his friends on the soccer field-Sora had taken Davis home to recuperate. Sora was about to leave, but Davis stopped her to give her a piece of advice. 

"You helped me, and now I'm gonna help you. What you and Tai have-" Davis was interrupted by Sora, who shook her head. 

"What we had_, Davis." _

"Nah, I think I got it right the first time. What you guys have _is everlasting. It's eternal. It's forever. Longer than this temporary fling you're having with Matt. That means, once word's out that Matt's dropped you like a bad habit-don't stop me; I'm on a roll-who'll be there to comfort you and dry your tears after you've cried onto his shoulder? Tai. Who saved you from Datamon, protected you from Mammothmon, and tried comforting you when you thought your Crest wouldn't glow after _Matt _was all 'High and Mighty' and didn't help you out at all? Tai. I've got traits from both of the guys in your life Sora, and I can tell you right now, to Matt, you're another notch on his list. So I have a feeling that Jun will be making another run for him when he breaks up with you. Tai may be brave and courageous, but he's just as vulnerable as the next guy is. Don't throw a lifetime of memories and what _I _consider to be true love away just for a crush over a rock star." Davis collapsed to the floor, extremely tired after his long speech. Sora giggled.   
"You _must _take after Tai in someway or another. After a long essay or a talk with my Mom, he drops to the ground and is dead to the world! Thanks, Davis." Sora kissed Davis on his forehead and left, feeling happier than she had in days. Veemon woke up and walked over to Davis. With that familiar lisp we know and love-some of us-Veemon asked, "Davis, you okay?" _

"Never been better, Veemon!" Davis smiled as he got up and went to make himself and Veemon some lunch. 

"Don't feel sad for me, Yolei. I'll wait for you. No matter what! If you need me for anything, just call my name. I'll be there…" _Davis smiled at his thoughts of joy. If Yolei ever did need him, he would be there for her, to protect her, comfort her and love her…_

End flashback

"Dai?" Davis was broken from his reverie by Yolei, who had a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong, Yolei?" Davis asked worriedly. 

"Dai…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this thing with my parents. I didn't know how I was going to word it, but that's no excuse. I didn't trust you enough with the truth, so I wouldn't blame you if you broke up with me." Davis smiled as he walked up to Yolei and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Why would I break up with you, Yolei? I'm happy being with you, and I'm glad you acknowledged the fact that you hadn't trusted in me with this. Truth is, I'd be willing to help you with this place all the time. Heck, I'll even help you run it after our marriage-" Davis broke himself off, realizing what he'd said, but the tears running down Yolei's cheeks worried him, at least until she hugged him tightly. 

"THANK YOU, DAI! I promise I'll be the most faithful wife on the planet-after we get married!" Yolei cried happily. Davis was struggling to breathe.

"Yolei…you'll be a widow…before you're a wife and a mother…if you don't let me go so I can breathe!" 

Me: DAIYAKO/TAIORA FOREVER! R&R! 

Yolei: Dai…the story's over.

Davis: AHHHHHHHHHH! (runs off; Yolei runs after him) 

Me: That's love for you. Strange, but eternal. I think. 


End file.
